


I Will Fight For You

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha Nishiki, Alpha Touka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yoriko, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Omega Hide, Omega Kimi, Protective Ghouls, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "We have to protect them," Touka said as she, Nishiki, and Kaneki stared at their human mates. Hide and Yoriko were chatting with smiles on their faces, probably talking about what to name the baby, while Kimi just listen in with a smile on her face, reading her book with a cup of tea next to her. "I...I don't want to lose Yoriko. I'm sure you two feel the same."They did. And it goes without saying that they would fight tooth and nail for the people they love.





	I Will Fight For You

"Touka-chan!" Yoriko shouted cheerfully as she entered the shop, along with an older woman, Kimi. Touka, who had been busy cleaning, turned to look at her, surprise written on her face as well as Nishiki's.

"Yoriko, what are you doing here? I thought you had classes." She said, but the brown haired girl grinned.

"Thought I'd drop by to come and see you! I have finished my classes for today!" She said.

"That explains the chipmunk, but what about you Kimi?" Nishiki asked, who ignored Touka's growl of a warning and Yoriko's pout of being called a chipmunk. Out of her eye, she had noticed Hide in the corner of the shop, staring out the window with a contempt look on his face, absently rubbing his stomach.

"I was on my way to the grocery store, when I ran into Yoriko-chan here. She told me she was off to see her friend that worked here, and it reminded me that I haven't come visit you in a while." Kimi said with a sweet smile on her face. Touka scoffed, folding her arms while Nishiki gave her a side glare.

"You're not missing much. Four-eyes here doesn't really do much work here. And he doesn't really get along well with the other customers." She said. Nishiki growled.

"You calling me a slacker, shorty?!"

"If the shoe fits!" Touka yelled, glaring at the taller ghoul. Kimi just giggled at their antics while Yoriko had already made her way over to Hide.

"You're getting bigger the last time I saw you." Yoriko said, making Hide blink and turn to her, a smile appearing on his face.

"It wasn't that long ago. You just saw me last week." He said as the girl sat down across from him.

"Either it's been a long time, or you're blowing up way too fast." She teased, but Hide just beamed at her. "By the way, you never told me who's the father. Wait!" Yoriko gasped. "Don't tell me - you're fatherless now, right? Oh you poor thing!" Before Hide could protest, Yoriko began to hug him just as Kimi made her way over, amusement clear in her eyes. "Who did it, Hide? Tell me, so I can track him down and give him a lecture of a lifetime! You're just too sweet to be left alone like this!"

"First you tell me not to tell you, then you tell me to tell you. Make up your mind woman!" Hide joked just as Yoriko let him go. "And no, Yoriko, I am not fatherless. Actually, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while, but..." Hide bit his lip and looked over at Touka, who caught his stare and raised an eyebrow. "It's about that boy...Kaneki."

"Oh, your friend right? Touka had mentioned it when she was trying to tell me he isn't her boyfriend," Yoriko said, smiling at Hide nodded. "Are you going to tell me that he's the father?"

Hide blinked, and looked down at his feet. "Yeah...I was going to tell you, I swear!"

"It's fine," Yoriko waved it off, and gave Hide a wink. "We all have our secrets right?"

Hide stared at her. For a moment, he couldn't say anything, wanting to study her as he's done with so many people, but when he noticed the glint in her eyes, he relaxed. _She knew. Touka had told her. We're not the only ones._ He thought and smiled.

"Yeah, something like that."

Kimi smiled at the two.

Meanwhile, Nishiki lean over to Touka with a hiss: "You told her?"

Touka tried to calm herself.

"It was only right," She whispered back. "I really like her, the same way you like Kimi and Kaneki likes Hide. I tried to hide it, really, but..." She glanced over at Nishiki. "If she were to become my mate, it'd be best for her to know. I wouldn't be able to hide forever. Kaneki taught me that."

Nishiki snorted just as the bell rung and in came the very person they were talking about.

"Speak of the devil."

Kaneki looked up, giving them a light smile, before glancing over to the corner of Anteiku and saw Hide, Kimi, and Yoriko sitting together, chatting. Toma had appeared briefly with a cheery smile on his face, wanting to take orders. Both Hide and Yoriko had politely refused while Kimi ordered herself some tea. The white-haired ghoul made his way over to the other two ghouls.

"Well, looks like we have another human on our hands." Nishiki started, grunting when Touka elbowed him. When Kaneki gave them a confused look, Touka pointed towards Yoriko, and decided to give him the full story.

"I told her I was a ghoul," She said. "And just about everyone in Anteiku was too, with some exceptions."

"I see." Kaneki said.

"I did it because she's my mate," Touka growled, balling her fist. "I didn't want to hide it from her."

"I'm not blaming you for it Touka," Kaneki whispered. "I honestly thought you did the right thing."

"Isn't it a bit hypocritical of her wanting to keep her human close despite being a ghoul, yet she wanted you to stay away from Hideyoshi and almost killed Kimi?" Nishiki asked, glaring at her. It seems he was still bitter about Touka almost killing his mate which he honestly couldn't blame him for. Still, bringing up the past wasn't going to solve anything, and Kaneki clicked his tongue.

"Nishiki..."

"No, Horse-face is right," Touka admitted, much to the surprise of the two males. "I gave you both shit for liking and having friends with humans, yet when it was my turn, I didn't try to run and stay away from her. This is the one time Asshole Glasses is right about me." She turned to them. "Sorry about that."

Nishiki tisked and turned his head. "Whatever."

Kaneki just looked at her, before slowly turning his head to the humans.

"And we aren't the only ones," He said, catching the other two ghoul's attention. "There's Yashimura. He had a wife that was human. I remember him telling me that after Hide and I came back to Anteiku." He looked at them. "They were able to have a child."

"Then there's Banjou and Rize," Touka said, a surprise look coming across Nishiki's face, though, Kaneki didn't really look that surprise. "I never thought a ghoul like Rize would go after someone like Banjou."

Kaneki nodded his head, a thought coming to him.

It really shouldn't be that surprising. In a world full of hate on both sides, humans and ghouls, there's only a slimmer of hope that not everyone is as bad as they say and Hide, Yoriko, Banjou, and Kimi had proven that - while Kaneki, Touka, Nishiki, and even the late Rize had proven that as a ghoul. If they really wanted to, the humans would've been eaten a long time ago. If they really wanted to, Hide, Yoriko, and Kimi wouldn't hang around their ghouls as much as they did, wouldn't want to mate with them. They would've been better off not knowing the ghouls, would've lived a safer, happier life than they do now. Yet, they stayed. They stayed and loved and cared and it was so much of it that none of the ghouls knew what to do with it. They all ask the same question that ran through their head: _How do you love a monster?_

The humans make it so easy. They smile, they hug, and kiss and laugh as though the ghouls were just another human being. And to some, like Touka and Nishiki, that was all they ever wanted. When Kaneki woke up to the idea of being a ghoul, it was all he ever wanted - always refusing the ghoul that reside within him, wanting to bring back the person he use to be. He thought maybe that's what Rize wanted too, seeing how when Banjou was mentioned, he felt the urge to check up on him. He knew there was some parts of him that still clung onto the purple-haired girl, made him act a certain way. He wants to protect Banjou, not to the extreme as he does with Hide, but the need to protect him was there. The need he knew belong to Rize.

He looked over at the table again, watching the humans laugh and talk to each other. To him, it suddenly started to feel like home.

"You guys do know what this means, right?" Nishiki mumbled, and two looked over him. "There are some ghouls out there that's not human friendly, nor do they like the idea of ghouls mating with humans. Same with humans. They're walking targets for both sides."

"I know," Kaneki muttered. "Touka and I had this conversation. I'll tell you what I told her: I'm going to protect Hide, our baby, even if I died trying. Kill whoever I have to, just as long as they don't hurt them."

"I feel the same way," Nishiki said. "Kimi and I are expecting one too. I don't want to leave her defenseless."

"Is that why you started to train with me and Yomo?" Kaneki teased, and Nishiki snorted again, a light blush coming across his face.

"Me too," Touka said. "I wouldn't stand it if something happened to Yoriko. I....she can't leave me."

Kaneki could see the fierce and desperate look in her eye, and parts of him wanted to comfort her.

"We have to protect them," She continued, looking over at the group. "We have to make sure they're safe."

"Of course."

"No duh."

At least Kaneki wasn't the only overlyprotective ghoul in the group. 


End file.
